


What You're Missing.

by hero_of_derp, Squid_in_disguise (hero_of_derp)



Series: Watch Me [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/hero_of_derp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/Squid_in_disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when Chromedome is at work, Prowl and Rewind like to remind him just how well they get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You're Missing.

Chromedome covered his face as the video feed came in on his private comm channel, but of course physically hiding his visor did nothing to stop the stop the visual.

Prowl gazed up at the camera…no, just beside it, and Chromedome cursed himself as he excused himself from the room. Brainstorm paid him no mind, just waving a hand at him. Chromedome should have known better when the file name was _makingnice.exe_ and it was a live stream of data.

Chromedome waited until he was alone in a side room before turning the audio on on the video.

“–omdome,  _oh Primus_ , his mouth is so nice.”

Lubrication was spread across Prowl’s face as he moved between Rewind’s legs, and the sound was almost obscene, lapping and sucking at Rewind’s valve, nosing at his exterior node. Prowl gaze was unblinking, staring up at Rewind. His eyes darted to the camera once, and he grabbed Rewind’s hips and pulled him firmly against his face.

“Prowl!” Rewind arched, but somehow kept his head still enough to keep recording. Prowl pulled away with a firm lick, looking up Rewind’s body.

“Is he listening?” Prowl asked, and there was a short nod of the camera. “Good. Tell him everything that I’m doing to you.” Prowl lapped back at Rewind’s body, and when Rewind moaned, he growled against his lips. “Rewind.”

“He’s kissing me, Domey. All over down there.” Rewind’s voice was a bit shaky, as Prowl returned to his work. Prowl lifted one of Rewind’s legs over his shoulder, holding the other down as he moved. “His glossa is - is parting me open. He’s slipping his tongue in-into me -  _aaah -_  and pressing. In and out and… _nnn_ ….”

Chromedome did his best to not grab at his own panel, clenching his hands into fists and resting them back on the wall.

“Now he’s -  _nn Prowl gentle!_  - slipping in his fingers…” Rewind kept his camera on Prowl as the other mech pulled back, kissing at the base of Rewind’s spike as his hand moved in. The wet sound of his fingers pumping filled the audio feed. “His fingers are…moving…in and out of me…!” Strong fingers hit tender nodes. “P-Prowl! Don’t - don’t stop.”

“I wasn’t planning on it. But we are going to do something else now.”

The camera moved, a blur, as Prowl pulled back and grabbed Rewind. He flipped him over, and it took a moment for Rewind’s camera to stabilize. When it did, Chromedome had to set the manual override to keep his panels closed. One of them had set up a mirror, and Chromeone could see it all.

Prowl was sitting on the berth, holding Rewind’s back against his chest. The minibot’s legs were spread wide.

“Tell him, Rewind,” Prowl whispered as he slow set Rewind down on his spike. Rewind arched slightly, holding onto Prowl’s wrists. “He’s so tight, Chromedome. We could frag him for days and he’d still feel as snug as if he had his seals. Tell him how good I feel, Rewind.”

Rewind’s voice hitched slightly as Prowl lifted him up and lowered him again. “Domey, Domey, he feels so good.” Rewind tried to keep his head still but the camera still raised and lowered as he did, sliding up and down Prowl’s spike. “He fills me up so much Domey. Aah - so much. Domey -  _nnh_! Prowl!”

“That’s right.” Prowl lifted Rewind almost all the way off, then back down quickly, tilting his hips up. The pace was near brutal, Prowl using Rewind like some frag toy, just moving him up and down his spike while Rewind recorded, while Chromedome watched.

Rewind tensed, and in the mirror Chromedome could see the minibot overload. “Look at that - all spent already. But I’m not done, am I? And neither are you.” Prowl ran his hands all over the minibot’s body. “Still recording?”

“Mmhmm,” Rewind said, leaning against Prowl, weak, body twitching in overload aftershocks.

“Good.” Prowl looked at their reflection, right at the camera, and Chromedome imagined that Prowl was looking right at him. “Come home, Chomedome.” Prowl snuck his fingers into a transformation seam, and Rewind gasped. “So we can give Rewind some memories worth recording.” He grabbed Rewind again and started to pull him up, his spike covered with fluids. Rewind whimpered, and gasped as Prowl let him drop. “Come home, Chromedome, or I’ll get to have all the fun.”


End file.
